


Lick my Boots

by darktensh17



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel has a bit of a foot fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick my Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the new tales [kink meme](http://tales-of-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/880.html). This is my first real Tales of Graces fic so I apologize if Asbel seems OOC

“Asbel, what are you doing?” Richard confusion was evident in his voice, tinged with mild uncertainty. 

Asbel hadn’t meant to worry Richard, but he couldn’t help himself. The king’s boots were so tempting; black and glossy, covering Richard’s soft feet with his perfect toes. It was enough to make parts of Asbel react in ways that he would never admit.

“I am a humble knight removing his king’s boots.” Asbel murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of one of those magnificent boots. Only Richard’s boots and Richard’s feet could make him feel this way. He lifted his eyes to look up at Richard. “If his majesty will allow me?” 

Something in them must have revealed his thoughts, for Richard blushed prettily, before nodding mutely for Asbel to continue. Asbel though it was cute, and he was determined to make Richard blush even more.

“Y-you may proceed.” Richard told him, his breath hitching as one of Asbel’s hands massaged just above the top of his boots. 

“As you wish your majesty.” Holding the heel of Richard’ right foot in one hand, Asbel kissed upward, pressing his lips to as many places as he could. When he reached the top of the boot he kissed Richard’s leg through his pants, listening to his king’s breath hitch. Slowly he began to slide the boot off, kissing back down until he was at the tip of his stockinged toes. 

Carefully he set the foot down before repeating the same actions with the other boot. When it was off he slid Richard’s pant leg up so he could grab the top of the stocking with his teeth and begin to pull it down. He could feel Richard trembling against his lips as he brushed his skin. It was an exhilarating feeling. 

He grabbed the tip of the stocking and pulled it off to reveal Richard’s delicate feet. Asbel ran his hand from the heel to toes, marveling at how smooth Richard’s feet were despite how often he was on them. If Asbel were to look at only Richard’s feet, not knowing the king at all, he would think they were as woman’s feat, so soft and dainty. 

“So beautiful, just like the rest of you.” 

“A-Asbel.” Glancing up, Asbel could see Richard’s blush had spread and he was shifting a little uncomfortably on the bed. 

Smiling mischievously, Asbel took Richard’s big toe in his mouth and began to suck. Richard’s face went even redder and his breath hitched. Asbel gave each toe the same treatment, rolling his tongue around them before pulling back and pressing a kiss into the instep having given the foot the care it deserved. 

“Everything about you is perfect Richard, that I am allowed to be with you, and touch you like this, is a blessing.” Asbel turned his attentions to Richard’s other foot, which remained in its white stocking. “Now that I have been given a sample, simply being your knight isn’t enough.” 

“Asbel you. . .” Richard trailed off, not sure what to say perhaps.

Asbel ran his hand up Richard’s calf and the back of his leg, stroking. On the next upward stroke he hooked the stocking and slowly began to pull it down, kissing down Richard’s leg as he did. When he reached Richard’s perfect little toes, he gave the tip of each one a kiss starting at the big toe and working downward to the littlest toe.

Richard’s breathing was quick and hitching by the time Asbel was done. “If just this is enough to get you going, I wonder what worshiping all of you will do.” Asbel didn’t giver Richard a chance to reply before he jumped him.


End file.
